Dangerous Waters
by MandoCommander
Summary: When T.U.F.F.'s finest is booked on a luxury ocean voyage, they think they are in the for the vacation of a lifetime. However, thanks to sinister forces who plot in the shadows, it will become the greatest fight for survival they have ever faced.
1. Prologue

Dangerous Waters

Prologue:

**A/N: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy.**

It was supposed to be a routine voyage. One of the largest and most luxurious ocean liners was to cross the Atlantic from New York City in the U.S.A. to Liverpool in Great Britain. Some of the wealthiest and most famous people in the world, celebrities, business moguls, royalty, and even the President of the United States booked passage. The ship, grand and beautiful, had completed the transatlantic crossing plenty of times before. It was supposed to be another routine crossing, done by the book. However, there are plans… and then there are plans…


	2. Chapter 1

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 1: New York

**Disclaimer: I don't own TUFF Puppy**

Not far from City Hall in the city of Petropolis stood the tall building clearly marked as T.U.F.F. Headquarters. It was another sunny day in California and inside the agents and scientists of T.U.F.F. went about their daily business. Suddenly, over the loudspeakers, a summons rang out.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, report to my office immediately!"

The Chief of T.U.F.F., Herbert Dumbrowski, stood at his desk as Agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty M. Katswell entered quickly. At the Chief's side stood Keswick, T.U.F.F.'s top scientist.

"Thank you for coming you two. An urgent matter has arisen that requires my top agents." The Chief informed the duo in front of him.

"What is it, Chief? Has D.O.O.M. struck again?" Kitty asked.

"Did someone accidently delete all the security logs from the prison from the computer mainframe? Cause it wasn't me!" Dudley stated, and lied, worriedly. At that moment, another T.U.F.F. agent, a polar bear, entered.

"Pardon the interruption, Chief, however I tried to access the security logs from the prison like you asked and I couldn't find them in the computer system. I checked the mainframe and it turns out they were deleted, and the last person to access them was Agent Puppy. Also, Agent Nutz blew up the toilet again." The bear agent informed his superior. Everyone looked at Dudley with eyebrows lowered.

"Uhhh… maybe it was another Agent Puppy." Dudley suggested nervously.

"Thank you for the update, Agent Polar. I'll have to get back to you with further orders, I'm in the middle of something at the moment." The Chief informed the polar bear.

"As you say, Chief." The polar bear replied and left.

"All right, agents, as you know I got a phone call from the mayor this morning. He had some big news." The Chief informed everyone.

"What did he say, Chief?" Kitty asked.

"We met our yearly quota for arrests! You and Agent Puppy, along with our other agents, have arrested one thousand criminals this year!" the Chief told everyone excitedly. Balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling as a banner reading 'One Thousand Arrests!' unfolded down as well.

"What does this mean? Is there a special reward? Is it candy? Tell me its candy!" Agent Puppy asked, very excited.

"It means we get to join the mayor and the president on a luxury voyage across the Atlantic Ocean on a fancy ocean liner!" The Chief replied, jumping up and down. Dudley's expression fell.

"That's it? That's the reward for all our hard work? A boat ride?" Dudley asked, dejected.

"Dudley, sailing on an ocean liner with the mayor and the president is a great honor. These ocean liners are very luxurious. Normally only the richest people get to go on them." Kitty told her partner.

"Yeah, plus there's an all-you-can-eat buffet and a very fancy restaurant on b-b-b-board." Keswick said, with his trademark stutter.

"I'm in!" Dudley went back to being excited.

"One more thing, Agent Puppy, you'll have to wear pants." The Chief said.

"Noooooo!" Dudley shouted in horror.

"What did you expect Dudley? This is a fancy ship for fancy people. Pants are a must." Kitty backed the Chief up.

"I don't care! Whoever said pants are fancy, anyway?" Dudley asked, being stubborn as usual.

"Look, Agent Puppy, no pants, no trip. And no fancy food!" Keswick informed Dudley.

"All right, fine! I'll wear pants! You guys are making me go against everything I stand for, I hope you're all happy!" Dudley cried.

"We are!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Meanwhile at D.O.O.M. Headquarters, the leader of the criminal organization, Verminious Snaptrap, ran into the meeting room where his friends sat in their seats. He was obviously happy about something.

"You guys? Look what I found! Four tickets to a fancy boat ride across the sea to Englandtown or whatever it's called." He shouted as he waved the tickets up high.

"Point of fact boss, it's called England, and England is just one part of the country of Great Britain. I should know, considering it is where I was born. Let me see those." Ollie said in his charming British accent. He took the tickets and studied them.

"Boss, this isn't just some fancy boat ride, this is a voyage on a luxury ocean liner, from New York to Liverpool! These tickets are worth a fortune! Where did you find them?" Ollie asked, stunned.

"They were just lying around outside the entrance to our lair. Pretty cool, eh?" Snaptrap said.

"A little too convenient. Boss, you think this could be a trap? Ollie asked.

"A trap for what? To get us on a fancy vacation? What a great trap! Ollie, Francisco, Larry, start packing! We're going to Englandtown!" Snaptrap said happily.

"It's called England, Snaptrap." Larry corrected his superior.

"And this is called the shark tank!" Snaptrap pulled the lever and Larry's chair ejected him into the D.O.O.M. shark tank, like so many times before.

"Ahh! The teeth!" Larry shouted as he tried to avoid the hungry predators.

Outside the building, a squad of soldiers in white and black uniforms boarded a silver transport truck and the vehicle left and headed down the street.

"Did you plant the tickets?" The sergeant asked one of his men.

"Yes sir, just as you ordered, sir!" one of the soldiers replied.

"These orders come from our lord himself. We must not fail him." The sergeant said as the truck traveled further away.

A few days later, the large and majestic ocean liner named the S.S. Skyward stood docked in New York Harbor. The massive vessel was painted black along the hull, red below the water line, white on the upper decks, and beige on her twin funnels.

Thousands of people readied to board the ship. Soon, they began to ascend the gangplank and board the mighty vessel. Among them were the Chief, Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick. Further back in line stood Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry. Meanwhile, down below decks, more of the mysterious soldiers headed for their hiding places. The voyage was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 2

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 2: Setting Sail

The S.S. Skyward stood idle at her dock as her passengers boarded. Just five years old, the vessel was still relatively new, and had completed the transatlantic crossing countless times since her maiden voyage to America. Her captain was an experienced sailor and had spent most of his life at sea. Her crew was dedicated and loyal. The vessel was always run smoothly. However, neither the captain nor his crew had inkling about the soldiers who hid from their notice below decks. These men were heavily armed with blaster rifles and had been smuggled aboard somehow without leaving a trace. As to their purpose and affiliation, that remained to be discovered as well.

"I certainly hope these accommodations are to your liking, miss." A steward said to Kitty as he showed her into her suite.

"It is beautiful! Oooh, I even get a balcony?" Kitty was amazed at the size and luxuriousness of her quarters. The balcony was large enough to hold a car.

"Where shall I put these, Miss Katswell?" Another steward asked as he carried her luggage into the parlor portion of the suite.

"Just set them on the bed, I'll unpack later." Kitty told the man.

"Miss Katswell, it is customary for us to unpack the luggage of first class passengers ourselves. We are here to serve you for the week." The steward said before heading to the bedroom.

"Tell me, miss, how familiar are you with procedure on board ocean liners?" The first steward asked.

"To be honest, practically not at all. My trip was paid for me and normally there is no way I could ever hope to be on a ship like this." Kitty confessed.

"Well then, for the next week maids and stewards such as ourselves will tend to your suite. Your dinner time is at six o'clock every night in the Royal Dining Room. Also, as a first class passenger, you have access to the main lounge, the grand library, the main pool, the gaming hall, the theatre, the main pub, the gymnasium, the spa, the main buffet, the café, the two sun decks, the observation platform, the observatory, and the ice cream parlor. However, I'm afraid you do not have access to the second and third class decks. Not that you'd want to go there anyway. First class is the finest on board. Now, if you'll excuse me for a second…" The steward left to check on a folded piece of paper that lay on a small table near the door to the hall. Kitty pondered the segregation of classes on board.

"Well now, it seems you and your friends will be sitting at the captain's table in the dining room. Along with you, your friends, and the captain, will be the president, the mayor of Petropolis, and the famous actors Jude Claw, Michael Crane, and Woodchuck Norris."

"Jude Claw, Michael Crane, and Woodchuck Norris are on board too? Uh oh… Dudley is gonna…" Before Kitty could finish her sentence a shriek came bellowing from down the hall. It was Dudley.

"Woodchuck Norris is on board?! I'm freaking ouuuuut!" The dog agent shouted in glee.

"Ironic he's in first class, considering he has none." Kitty said with her eyelids lowered, not impressed by her partner.

"Well then, I hope I have given you some insight into how we operate, miss." The first steward said politely. The second steward came out from the bedroom.

"You are all unpacked, Miss Katswell. I hope you have a pleasant voyage." He said.

"Thank you gentlemen, both of you." Kitty handed the two men tips for their hard work.

Meanwhile a few decks below, Snaptrap and Ollie were shown into the cabin they would be sharing by a second class steward. Meanwhile Francisco and Larry were shown into the one next door.

"Here is your cabin, gentlemen, and your bags. Enjoy your voyage." The steward set down the luggage he was carrying and held out his hand. Snaptrap, not understanding the procedure, gave the man a high five and headed further into the cabin. Ollie sighed at his boss's mistake and tipped the steward himself, who left afterwards.

"I call this bed!" Snaptrap said as he jumped onto the bed next to the right wall.

"As you wish, boss. I still feel a little uneasy about all this, however I must admit the ship is quite grand." Ollie said as he looked around. "Even for second class accommodations, this is outstanding." He added.

"I am so totally hitting the pool! This ship has a pool right?" Snaptrap asked.

"Yes, boss, according to these deck plans of second class I picked up on the dock, we have an indoor pool. Also we have a lounge, a book room, a pub, a rec room, a buffet, and a sandwich shop. Also, according to that schedule on the wall our dinner time is at six o'clock in the second class dining room." Ollie informed his superior.

Once all the passengers were on board the lifeboat drill commenced, customary and required by law on all passenger vessels since the Titanic. Not long after that, the horn sounded and the dock lines were cast from the ship. It was time to set sail. The horn sounded again and the propellers activated as the ship drew away from the dock with the guidance of tugboats. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief waved along with the other first class passengers up on the highest decks, while Snaptrap and his friends watched from the windows in the second class lounge.

"They look like ants from this high up!" Dudley shouted, referring to the people on the dock he was waving at.

"That is a f-f-f-family of ants you are waving at, Agent Puppy." Keswick informed the dog agent.

The horn blasted for a third time as the ship left the tugboats behind and headed out of the harbor. Soon the S.S. Skyward would be heading out to the open ocean. Meanwhile down in the cargo hold, one of the soldiers approached a group of squads. He wore shoulder armor, signifying his rank as the commander.

"All right men, the orders are stay hidden until we get further word from command. Am I understood?" He instructed his men.

"Sir yes sir!" they shouted in reply.


	4. Chapter 3

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 3: Open Ocean

The S.S. Skyward steamed across the open Atlantic Ocean on a direct course for Liverpool in Great Britain. The liner had left New York the previous afternoon and entered the open ocean the night that followed. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief all relaxed at the main pool, which was positioned in the middle of the ship between her two funnels. The group was all lying back against long chairs near the edge of the pool, as were many others while swimmers enjoyed the water.

"This is the life." The Chief declared as he enjoyed the sun.

"Yeah, and to think none of this would have been possible without catching one th-th-th-thousand criminals." Keswick agreed.

"Just imagine what would happen if we had caught… him." The Chief trailed off.

"Who?" Dudley asked.

"Chief, you don't have to say it." Kitty said.

"Lord Supremus." The Chief finished.

"Who's Lord Supremus?" Dudley asked.

"He's the one villain in Petropolis T.U.F.F. has never been able to capture. He is a ruthlessly cunning Fox villain and a crime lord. He is a master at tactics and leadership. His followers serve him without question." The Chief explained.

"Followers?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, he has an entire military of soldiers and officers dedicated to serving him. He calls his organization G.R.E.E.D. It stands for Great Regime Enacting Evil Deeds. Lord Supremus is a master at combat too. He wields a steel katana and also keeps two blaster pistols at his side." The Chief further explained.

"Let's forget about all this, everyone. We're on v-v-v-vacation." Keswick said.

"Keswick is right, this is a week to forget crime fighting and just enjoy our lives." Kitty agreed.

"All right, I suppose you two are right." The Chief relented.

Meanwhile down in the second class rec room, Snaptrap and Ollie sat at a table along with many others. They were playing a game.

"B-6" A caller said over a microphone. Some people put chips on their cards.

"This is pathetic! I thought this was going to be a fun vacation." Snaptrap complained.

"There is going to be a dance tonight in here. We could come back for that, boss." Ollie suggested.

"K-3" other people, including Ollie, put more chips down.

"Are you kidding? Showing up to a dance by ourselves, how sad!" Snaptrap further complained. "By the way, where are Francisco and Larry?" he asked.

"They went up to the second class sun deck, boss. Larry was too afraid to go up there with you, he thinks you'll throw him overboard." Ollie explained.

"He thought right." Snaptrap grinned evilly.

"A-5" Snaptrap finally put a chip down, and so did others.

"Well boss, after this I'm heading to the pub for some tea and then going to the book room to see what they have on the shelves. I always fancy a good read." Ollie said with optimism.

"I might as well head back to the pool then. Why do I always smell wet rat when I swim?" Snaptrap asked.

"Cause you're a… oh never mind boss." Ollie said.

Back at the main pool, Kitty was swimming in the water, enjoying herself. She looked over and saw Dudley in the hot tub.

"Hey Dudley. Where did the Chief and Keswick go?" She asked.

"The Chief went to the gym and Keswick went to the library. Seriously, who goes to a library by choice?" Dudley asked, bewildered.

"Dudley, plenty of people, especially educated ones, like to read." Kitty explained.

"Educated? What does educated mean?" Dudley asked, confused, again. Kitty just sighed and sank into the water.

At the gymnasium, the Chief lay in a puddle under a barbell that read '10,000 lbs'.

"Maybe I overdid it…" he said.


	5. Chapter 4

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 4: It Begins

The S.S. Skyward had left New York two nights ago. She was now in the third day of her voyage. The weather was still calm and sunny, perfect for sailing. However, it would not be nature that would menace this voyage. On one of the first class decks, actor Jude Claw was crawling down the hall from his cabin. He was all alone.

"I say, I sure hope that dog doesn't show up at dinner tonight. His table manners are deplorable. Who cleans their ears with a salad fork anyway?" he said, remembering Dudley's behavior at dinner so far over the voyage.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered in white gloves phased up through the floor and seized the crab actor. Then they immediately began to pull him down through the floor.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Jude Claw cried out in terror, however it was too late. Within seconds, he was gone, and all was silent.

Later that day, actor Michael Crane was sitting alone in his cabin. He was asleep in a chair in the parlor portion of his suite. Suddenly, the same pair of white-gloved hands reached up through the floor, grabbed Michael Crane's ankles, and pulled him through the chair and floor. The man never woke up.

A short time later, Woodchuck Norris was working out at the gymnasium. He was lifting weights and was alone. Suddenly a shadow crept up from behind him. Taking notice, he dropped the two dumb bells and turned around. The shadow was gone and nobody was there. Still, the tiny actor sensed he was not alone.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Very well, Mr. Norris." A mysterious voice said. Suddenly the shadow was back, cast over Woodchuck Norris.

"Who are you?" The woodchuck actor asked as he took a fighting stance.

"Your captor." The voice replied.

By the time dinner was approaching, the captain of the S.S. Skyward was making his final rounds on the bridge before heading to take his seat in the Royal Dining Room. His First Officer approached him.

"Pardon me captain, however I have some troubling news from the Voyage Director. It seems three of our passengers are unaccounted for. All of them seem to be seated at your table in the dining room. And if that wasn't mysterious enough, they are all famous actors. Their names are Jude Claw, Michael Crane, and Woodchuck Norris."

"I want security on high alert immediately. However, do not make this known to the passengers. No need to cause a needless mass-panic. If we still have not found them by the time we reach Liverpool we will need to alert both the docking authorities and the local police. I want security to sweep their suites thoroughly. And we may be able to get more professional help. The Chief, the top scientist, and the two top agents of the crime fighting agency called T.U.F.F. are on board and are seated at my table as well. I shall alert them as well." The penguin captain stated with a serious tone.

Meanwhile down far below in the lowest decks of the ship, two shadowy figures met in a storage room near the entrance to the cargo hold.

"Are the prisoners secure in the hold?" A sinister voice asked.

"Bound and tranquilized." The mysterious voice from the gymnasium replied.

"Good. Have them watched twenty four hours a day. We cannot risk even the slightest possibility of them escaping. Our lord also wants us to go ahead with the next phase of the plan." The sinister voice said.

"The easy part is over. The final target will be much more difficult to capture given his level of security." The mysterious voice replied.

"Yes indeed. However, he is also the most important target, and the ace in the hole to complete the fourth phase of the plan. Do not worry, you won't be facing his bodyguards alone. I shall lead us to him personally, and we shall eliminate all resistance together. It's been too long since I've got to watch somebody die." The sinister voice elaborated, with a dark undertone.

"The men are starting to grow restless. The commander reports they are eager to take their part." The mysterious voice told his superior.

"Once the final target is ours and our own vessel plays its part, we shall make our next move. Once the ship is under our control, reinforcements will move in and our lord himself will arrive and take over from there. At that point it will be checkmate for our enemies." The sinister voice declared.


	6. Chapter 5

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 5: The Men of G.R.E.E.D.

The S.S. Skyward was now in her fourth day of sailing. She would be approaching the coast of Iceland soon. On the very bow of the liner, Dudley stood looking down the front of the ship with his tongue flapping in the wind. Kitty came up behind him and hearing her footsteps Dudley turned around.

"Hey Kitty! Check this out; dolphins are racing alongside the ship." The dog agent shouted with his usual hyperactive voice. He and Kitty looked over the railing to see two dolphins swimming fast in the water alongside the bow. Occasionally they would leap out of the water.

"Why do we do this, again?" One of the dolphins asked his partner.

"We live in the ocean. What else is there to do?" The other dolphin replied.

"That's very nice Dudley, I admit. However I have to take you back inside. The captain summoned us, the Chief, and Keswick to the bridge. He said it's urgent and we need to get there immediately." Kitty told her companion.

"Oooh! Maybe I'll get to drive the ship!" Dudley said with glee.

"Not if we want to avoid a repeat of the Titanic. Now come on!" Kitty grabbed Dudley's arm and pulled him from the railing.

On the bridge of the S.S. Skyward, the First Officer and the other officials went about their daily business. Out the enormous forward windshield was a spectacular view of the liner's bow and the sky and ocean in front of them. The Chief, Dudley Kitty, and Keswick all entered under escort of a crewman and the Captain stood ready to meet with them.

"Welcome to the bridge, T.U.F.F. Agent Puppy, after dining with you these last few nights and seeing how you handle utensils, I have only one thing to say to you in particular. Do. Not. Touch. Anything!" The penguin captain said sternly.

Dudley frowned and Kitty simply crossed her arms.

"Smart man." The cat agent commented.

"What did you want to see us for, captain?" The Chief asked.

"This is a matter of utmost importance, and secrecy. None of the other passengers can learn of what I'm about to tell you. Is that understood?" The captain asked.

"We u-u-u-understand." Keswick stuttered.

"Very well, yesterday I received notice three of the passengers had gone missing. I had security do a clean sweep of their suites and nothing turned up. I would like for you four to look into this. My guards are trained for peacekeeping and to protect the ship from lightly armed intruders, like pirates. They aren't good at detective work." The captain explained.

"Of course we'll help. Right guys?" Kitty asked her compatriots.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"What are the names of the missing p-p-p-passengers, anyway?" Keswick asked.

"The three actors who sat at our table, Jude Claw, Michael Crane, and Woodchuck Norris." The captain answered.

"Woodchuck Norris is missing? We must find him at all costs!" Dudley shouted in panic as he drew his blaster and pointed it at random. He accidently pulled the trigger and blasted out a window on the starboard side. Everyone narrowed their eyes at him.

"That window is coming out of your bill at the end of the voyage. Now, off my bridge! The rest of you, good luck." The Captain said.

Later that night, blasterfire erupted in the Grand Palace Penthouse, the largest and most luxurious suite on the ship. One by one, Secret Service agents dropped to the floor and two shadows cast over the President of the United States. He drew his self-defense blaster, however it was immediately blasted out of his hands.

"What do you want, criminal scum?" the eagle leader demanded.

"You, in chains." The sinister voice replied.

The following morning, the Captain entered the bridge and was immediately met by his First Officer. The man seemed startled.

"Report" the Captain ordered.

"Sir, we seem to have lost all communications and our radar and sonar systems seem to be malfunctioning." The man told his superior.

"All at once? Not possible! Something is going on, and I have a feeling we're about to find out." The captain turned towards the main door into the bridge. He heard a ringing sound coming from outside. Suddenly, a bomb went off, blowing the door to pieces. The Captain and his officers hit the deck for cover. All at once, a full company of the soldiers stormed in with blaster rifles drawn. Then, behind them, came in a hamster wearing a white business suit and a matching fedora with a black tie and dress shoes. His appearance resembled that of a 1920's gang boss. He had a dark and psychotic grin on his face. He had a blaster pistol in his right paw. The captain and the officers stood up.

"Who are you men? Pirates?!" the Captain demanded in anger.

"Pirates? Hahaha! No, my dear captain, we are not pirates. We are G.R.E.E.D., and this ship is now under my control." The hamster replied, his grin widening. His voice was very sinister.

"Says who?" The Captain asked.

"Says me." The hamster said as he aimed his blaster pistol right at the captain's head. "The name is Hamlin Hamsterson. My lord will be most pleased with my progress. My associate is dealing with your security right now."

Meanwhile outside on the top decks, passengers cowered in fear as more of the soldiers stood watch while others had their blaster rifles aimed at them. A lone helicopter approached the ship and lowered towards the deck. The side door opened and two more soldiers jumped out onto the deck. They were followed by Lord Supremus. The fox villain had slick brown hair, wore a white tunic with a black sash, white pants and white overcoat, wore black gloves and boots and had a katana sheathed on his left hip and two blaster pistols holstered in pockets inside his overcoat.

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Skyward, Lord Supremus, sire. Mr. Hamsterson awaits you on the bridge." A soldier came over and bowed, greeting his master.

"Very well. It is time." Lord Supremus said in a calm voice, as he always does. He grinned with evil and arrogance.

**A/N: The theme for Lord Supremus is "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin.**


	7. Chapter 6

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 6: True Intentions

Lord Supremus approached the bridge of the S.S. Skyward, flanked by two G.R.E.E.D. troopers. The fox villain was ready to meet with the captain and make his demands. Once inside, the other troopers saluted their master while Hamlin stood at attention.

"Lord Supremus, it is good to see you again, sir. As you can see I have the situation well in hand." The hamster villain reported.

"So it seems. Well done, Hamlin. You serve me well once again. I take it this is the captain?" Supremus turned to face the penguin captain.

"Yes indeed, my lord. He showed signs of resistance early on, however I believe the number of troops shows everyone we clearly have the upper hand." Hamlin grinned with malice.

"What do you want with my ship, crime lord?" The captain asked Supremus with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is not your ship I'm after, good captain, it is what you hold in your ship's vaults. You will give me the fortunes contained within, or the prisoners my lieutenants captured will not survive." Supremus demanded.

"I should have guessed you scum were also behind those kidnappings." The captain said with contempt.

"I must insist you make haste with my demands, good captain. And fair warning, if I see any signs of resistance I will have to order my men to begin the systematic slaughter of every last person on this vessel."

"I should warn you there are T.U.F.F. agents on board who will find out about this and fight this madness." The captain warned in turn.

"Oh, I am well aware there are T.U.F.F. agents aboard this ship and I am counting on them standing against me. It will make for an interesting showdown." Supremus grinned with arrogance.

Suddenly, a man in a white ninja suit with a matching hood and mask phased up through the floor. He had a blaster pistol in his right hand and a katana and sniper rifle sheathed on his back. He bowed in respect before Supremus.

"Lord Supremus, I was just informed of your arrival, my lord. The security complex has been seized and almost all the personnel have been eliminated. The few remaining stragglers are being hunted down by the troops on the lower decks." The man reported. His voice matched that of the mysterious assailant.

"Excellent work, The Shadowwalker." Supremus commended his subordinate.

"You wretched, vile-" One of the officers, a dog, stepped forward in outrage, only to be cut off as Supremus drew his blade and slashed him across his upper stomach, just below his chest. He howled in pain as he fell to the floor. The other officers gasped.

"This time I cut your stomach. Next time it will be your neck." Supremus warned as he looked down at the man coldly without a shred of remorse.

"You bastard! You will not-" the captain started, however he stopped as he felt a blaster pistol pressed to his head. Hamlin, the pistol's owner, looked down at the helpless bleeding man and licked his lips sadistically.

"Give us access to the vaults now, captain, or we shall paint this ship red." Supremus raised his sword and extended it out with his arm, looking at the blood dripping from it.

Meanwhile down in the lower decks, Kitty and Dudley walked with their blasters aimed at their prisoners, the men of D.O.O.M. They had captured the villains earlier and were intent on bringing them to the ship's security complex, intending to lock them up there.

"You will tell us where the celebrities and the President are, Snaptrap." Kitty declared with confidence.

"I didn't even know the President was on board. Fancy ship." Snaptrap commented as he walked, his hands, like those of his comrades, in cuffs.

"We told you T.U.F.F. agents already, we don't know anything about kidnappings. We are here on vacation too." Ollie informed the duo behind them.

"Likely story. Never mess with the agents of T.U.F.F., guys. We can always be count on to be diligent. By the way Kitty, I think I forgot to give you back your flipflops." Dudley told his partner.

"Why did you take my flipflops?" Kitty asked, annoyed.

"They make great chew toys!" Dudley said with glee.

"Dudley!" Kitty was angry.

As they turned a corner, everyone stopped in their tracks. Shadows were moving along the far wall and the sounds of marching were clear.

"Dudley, keep watch on D.O.O.M. I'll investigate." Kitty whispered. She walked over to the edge of the next corner, and what she saw shocked her. G.R.E.E.D. troopers, marching down the hall in formation.

"Who are those guys?" Dudley asked, suddenly at Kitty's side.

"G.R.E.E.D. troopers, which means G.R.E.E.D. is behind this mess, not D.O.O.M. Wait, Dudley, where's D.O.O.M.?" Dudley, distracted as usual, allowed D.O.O.M. to escape.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they're gone." Dudley said, surprised.

"You buffoon!" Kitty yelled.

The troopers turned around.

"It's the T.U.F.F. agents! Blast them!" The sergeant ordered. His men opened fire.


	8. Chapter 7

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 7: Outnumbered and Outgunned

The two T.U.F.F. agents returned fire at the G.R.E.E.D. troopers. The sounds of blasterfire echoed across the hallways. A couple of the troopers fell to their enemies, however others stood firm in their attacks.

"We've got to fall back, Dudley! We got no cover in this hallway!" Kitty shouted as she kept shooting.

"Let's move then!" Dudley agreed.

The two agents ran back the way they came. The sergeant narrowed his eyes under his helmet.

"Pursue them! I'll contact Mr. Hamsterson!" he shouted. His men gave chase. He pressed a communicator on the side of his helmet. "Mr. Hamsterson, the T.U.F.F. agents have been spotted. We opened fire on sight as ordered and my squad is in pursuit. Two of my men are down. I need a medic! Your orders, sir?"

"Lord Supremus says stay at your location, sergeant. I'll alert the commander and have him contact all squads and send a medic your way. Our enemies will be dealt with swiftly should your squad fail." The hamster villain responded after a moment.

"Lord Supremus has arrived? Excellent! Victory is as good as ours! I'll stay put as ordered, sir!" The sergeant was relieved.

"Over and out, sergeant."

"Over and out, sir!"

Meanwhile outside the ship two smaller vessels painted in grey approached the liner. They looked like navy ships and first glance, and they in fact were. They were G.R.E.E.D. navy ships. One was a transport and another was a surveillance vessel. Both were armed with deck guns and small turrets despite not being combat ships. The S.S. Skyward was now sitting idle in the ocean, for G.R.E.E.D. troopers had secured the engine room. The transport pulled alongside the liner and the lines were cast to tie the two ships together. Troopers inside the liner opened twin side doors while others on the transport placed a large gangplank up to them. At the same time two transport helicopters approached the liner carrying even more troopers. The effort to steal all the money from the liner's vaults had begun.

"Dudley, the ship has stopped. This isn't good. I think G.R.E.E.D. has taken over the entire ship." Kitty told her partner as she ran beside him.

"Oh no! The line at the buffet will be even longer now!" Dudley panicked as he ran alongside Kitty.

"Will you get serious, Dudley?! I'll contact the Chief." Kitty pressed her wrist communicator and quickly spoke. "Chief, G.R.E.E.D. has taken over the ship! I suggest we get to the bridge immediately and help the captain, assuming he hasn't already been captured." Kitty suggested.

"Agreed, Agent Katswell. You and Agent Puppy meet us up there. Keswick and I are on our way!" The flea responded.

Suddenly a blaster bolt shot past the two agents. The squad from before was right behind them.

"Don't let them escape!" One trooper shouted to his comrades.

"Keep moving, Kitty! This will slow them down!" Dudley armed a grenade and dropped it as he ran.

"Grenade! Halt and hit the deck!" the same trooper shouted. He and his fellows stopped and dropped. The grenade went off and fortunately for the soldiers they were far away enough to avoid injury. However the two T.U.F.F. agents were gone.

Kitty and Dudley arrived at the elevators. Kitty quickly pressed the 'up' button. However at that moment another squad found them.

"Kill them! Quickly!" The sergeant for the squad shouted. His men ran forward while firing. He was joining them in their attack. The elevator arrived as Kitty and Dudley returned fire. The two agents ran inside as Kitty hit the button for the deck with the bridge.

"Don't you dare hit all the buttons!" Kitty yelled at her partner. Dudley frowned.

The squad arrived at the elevator just at the doors closed. One of the troopers pried the doors open, however Dudley kicked him back out. They escaped again. The elevator lifted up towards the higher decks. A few decks above, two of the doors were forced open. More troopers were on the offensive.

"Blast the cables! They will plummet to their deaths!" The sergeant shouted.

Before the squad could get off one shot, Kitty opened the top hatch of the elevator and precisely blasted them all. The sergeant however did not fall like his men. He leaped onto one the cables and slid down onto the elevator. He jumped in and engaged the two agents, attempting to beat them with his rifle. He was able to hit Kitty with his rifle and knock her down, only for him to be knocked out cold by Dudley, who pistol-whipped him hard. In a show of mercy, Dudley did not finish the man off. He helped his partner back on her feet.

"Thank you Dudley." Kitty said as she brushed herself off.

"No problem Kitty. How did you know they were out there anyway?" the dog agent asked.

"Call it my instincts." The cat agent replied.

"I always said you have good instincts." Dudley complimented his partner. Kitty smiled.

The elevator arrived at its destination and the doors opened. Kitty and Dudley engaged the squad that had waited for him. Using the inside of the elevator as cover, the two agents had the advantage. One by one their enemies fell, until finally they were all down. The agents rushed out and ran for the bridge. One trooper looked up at them as they ran. He used his communicator.

"Mr. Hamsterson… ugh… the two T.U.F.F. agents are on their way to the bridge... they'll arrive in moments…" he groaned, his wounds causing him pain.

"Understood. Rest easy, I'll have a medic sent to you trooper." Hamlin replied.

On the bridge, Hamlin looked towards Supremus for orders.

"I'll call a medic, Hamlin. You go out and face the T.U.F.F. agents personally. They must never make it to the bridge. Keep them occupied while our men finish loading the money and The Shadowwalker and the Demolitions Squad 'take care of things' in the cargo hold." Supremus ordered.

"Finally I get to have a little fun." Hamlin gave a sinister grin. He left to face his enemies.

**A/N: The theme for Hamlin Hamsterson is "Dance with the Devil", also by Breaking Benjamin.**


	9. Chapter 8

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 8: Duel with a Psychopath

The two T.U.F.F. agents turned a corner and stopped in the corridor facing the bridge. They stood face-to-face with Hamlin Hamsterson, the right hand man of Lord Supremus, and a true madman. He had his right paw on the rim of his fedora. He grinned with sadism, his black heart pumping in anticipation of the coming action.

"It's been awhile, Agent Kitty M. Katswell..." his grin grew wider.

"Hamlin Hamsterson… so you're in charge of this operation?" Kitty asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Not this time. This is a big job, so Lord Supremus himself is commanding us here. He is on the bridge just beyond me, however you will never reach him." The hamster villain declared.

"And why is that?" Dudley asked, his tone serious, for a change.

"Because I'm going to kill you both… and watch the life leave your eyes." Hamlin's grin changed to that of a psychopath as he drew his blaster pistol. "Step forward T.U.F.F. agents… and die for me!" He began firing, his psychotic grin never leaving his face.

Kitty and Dudley returned fire, however Hamlin jumped and dodged their blasts, laughing wickedly and smiling. Kitty was always unnerved when she saw this man in battle. The look in his eyes made her feel cold… they were the eyes of a killer.

"We need to get outside Dudley! We'll have more space to move around out there!" Kitty shouted as she avoided a blaster bolt.

"Good idea!" Dudley shouted in agreement as he got off one last shot before the duo turned and ran.

"Yes… run! It makes the blood pump faster! It will spill more quickly!" Hamlin shouted as he chased after them.

Once outside on the pool deck, Kitty and Dudley turned and faced their enemy. His psychotic grin was back.

"You should have stayed inside. Out here I can use my true weapon." Hamlin told them, his tone dark and sinister.

"Oh no… I forgot." Kitty said as her eyes widened.

"His true weapon?" Dudley asked.

"That's right. When I'm done with you they'll be scraping your flesh from the deck and walls." Hamlin laughed evilly as he pulled out his grenade launcher. "I do so enjoy the sound of explosions. Nothing is more wonderful! Nothing! Not ever!" He began shooting, laughing with dark glee.

Kitty and Dudley did their best to avoid the flying grenades. While taking no direct hits, they couldn't avoid every explosion, and were caught in a few and were knocked off their feet by the force of them. They struggled to get back up, their clothes ripped in some places, both of them wounded. Hamlin laughed like mad at the sight.

"Such a beautiful sound! Better than any orchestra! I love my job! HAHAHAHAHA!" The hamster villain was in such a psychotic state it frightened both of his enemies.

While Hamlin kept laughing Kitty drew a throwing dagger and hurled it at Hamlin. It hit him in the stomach. Hamlin stepped back, however other than that was unfazed. He pulled the dagger out without hesitation and grinned psychotically as he watched his blood spill.

"Hahaha! Yes! I have been waiting for a challenge!" He laughed with madness.

"You mean you aren't even concerned about your wound?" Kitty was shocked, and frightened.

"What is with you?!" Dudley shouted, not believing this.

"The second most beautiful thing to the sound of an explosion is the thrill of battle. I love it! A job where your very life is at risk... the fulfillment... the exhilaration! For me, it is what it means to be alive. I can never dream of doing anything different. I live for moments like these!" Hamlin gave his largest psychotic grin yet before rushing his enemies.

Before Kitty could react Hamlin was upon her. He bashed her head with his grenade launcher and she fell back to the deck. Dudley lunged at Hamlin, only to be stabbed by Hamlin, who had, with lightning speed, drawn his own dagger. Dudley looked up at the hamster villain as he too fell to the deck again. Hamlin's grin never left his face and Dudley could tell by looking into his eyes… he was about to go for the kill. He was ready to finish them both off. The hamster villain put his grenade launcher away and pulled his blaster pistol back out. His bloody dagger was still in his left hand. He took aim at his downed enemies with both weapons.

"Time to die, T.U.F.F. agents. Say hello to all your dead comrades I already killed."


	10. Chapter 9

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 9: The Plan Revealed

Hamlin readied to finish Kitty and Dudley off. He was ready to end their lives. However, before he could kill either of them, a hand grabbed his right shoulder. Supremus had arrived. The fox villain held onto his lieutenant's shoulder as he spoke.

"What are you doing, Hamlin?"

"Apologies, my lord. I did not know you wanted them spared." Hamlin apologized.

"I didn't at first, however I got to thinking, and I decided I shall permit them to live, for now. I'll explain why later. At any rate they are no longer of any concern. Their wounds are clearly too great for them to keep fighting, and our objectives are complete. I have already had the prisoners released and our troops are departing the ship. You are to join me on the helicopter that brought me aboard. We are leaving. You performed, well, my friend." Supremus explained.

"Your objectives?" Dudley asked as he held onto his wound to try and stop the bleeding. He was still on the deck, though had risen to his hands and knees.

"I suppose there is still enough time to explain things to you and Miss Katswell. Hamlin?" Supremus glanced over at his subordinate.

Hamlin stepped on Dudley's back and forced him back down. The dog agent grunted in pain.

"Now then, it all began when my spies informed me of how much money would be carried in the vaults of this lovely liner on this particular voyage; over five hundred million dollars in cash. I knew I had to claim it. I also knew you two T.U.F.F. agents along with the Chief and your top scientist would be aboard, so I purchased the appropriate number of second class tickets and had them placed outside D.O.O.M. headquarters. With Snaptrap and his cohorts aboard I knew they would serve as perfect decoys while Hamlin, The Shadowwalker, and my loyal troops moved through the ship unseen. Once the actors and the President were captured I knew you four would suspect D.O.O.M. and go after them. With your attention thus occupied, Hamlin and The Shadowwalker were free to lead my troops in taking over the ship. Once the bridge was captured and the security personnel were eliminated I came aboard to direct the efforts from there. While you battled some of the troops and Hamlin, other squads kept the ship secure while others unloaded the money from the vaults. With the lives of the prisoners at stake the crew was willing to cooperate and grant us access. And now, it is checkmate, T.U.F.F. agents." Lord Supremus pressed a button on his wrist device. He spoke into it. "The Shadowwalker, are all the men clear, are the ships away safely, and is our 'parting gift' all set?"

"That is a yes to all of the above, my lord. You are good to end this." The Shadowwalker replied.

"Very well. Await Hamlin and I at the rendezvous point. We shall depart shortly." When Supremus finished speaking he pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. A large explosion went off in the cargo hold.

Down below, water began rushing into the liner at an incredible rate. The ship began to slowly sink.

"What did you do?" Kitty demanded.

"I set off a large detonator pack in the cargo hold. There is now a giant hole on the starboard side of the ship. The watertight doors have been sabotaged; none of them will close. Now you two have to choose: do you dare try to pursue me, or save everyone on this ship?" Supremus grinned with arrogance.

"You heartless bastard." Kitty condemned her enemy.

"Sticks and stones, my darling. Let's go Hamlin." Supremus turned to his subordinate.

"Yes, as you wish, my lord." Hamlin grinned sadistically.

Supremus turned to walk away, however Dudley shot his right hand out and grabbed the man's ankle. The fox villain turned his head to look over his shoulder at the dog agent.

"I guess you want to lose that hand." Supremus put his right hand on the hilt of his sword, sheathed on his left hip.

Kitty had crawled over to Dudley and she grabbed her partner's hand and pulled it away. She spoke softly. "It's not worth it, Dudley."

Supremus let go of his sword and he and Hamlin left the two agents behind. They soon boarded the helicopter along with the squad that had guarded it. The villains departed, leaving the liner and everyone aboard, to their fate.


	11. Chapter 10

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 10: Abandon Ship

On the bridge of the S.S. Skyward the Captain and officers were struggling to get things together now that they had control of the liner once again. The ship had already begun a slight list to starboard, the weight of the water pouring into the ship was too much. The actors and the President, free from G.R.E.E.D.'s mercy, were trying to help however they could. The First Officer approached the Captain.

"Sir, water is pouring in at a rate too fast for the pumps to handle! We have already begun a starboard list and all the watertight doors are not responding. It must be sabotage. Your orders, sir?" the man asked quickly. The captain looked out the forward windshield for a moment, thinking about his next move.

"The safety of my passengers and crew is my first priority. I will not endanger their lives with a foolhardy attempt to keep the ship afloat. Without the doors closed she is doomed. Abandon ship." The penguin captain ordered after looking back over to his officer.

"Abandon ship? Sir… the Skyward?" The officer was hesitant. The captain looked back out the windshield. He spoke again.

"I know, however you know we must think of the people first. Abandon ship, that is my final order. Sound the alarm, all hands to the boats."

"Yes sir!" The officer obeyed.

Meanwhile back out on deck, the Chief and Keswick had arrived where Kitty and Dudley had fallen. Keswick finished treating their wounds.

"I wish we could have been here to help you guys, however G.R.E.E.D. troopers had Keswick and I pinned down in the Grand Atrium." The Chief lamented.

"It's okay, Chief. We're just happy you two are safe." Kitty told them. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"That's the evacuation al-al-al-alarm. The captain has decided to abandon ship." Keswick explained.

"We need to help the crew get the passengers off before the ship sinks! Dudley, can you stand?" Kitty asked her partner.

"Of course I can. Nobody will go down with this ship as long as I have anything to say about it!" Dudley stood up, determined. Kitty smiled at her partner's bravery. Despite his irritating and sometimes just stupid ways, he always rose to answer the call of duty.

Down on the boat deck, the crew began helping passengers into the lifeboats as they were prepped for launch. A lot of the passengers were shaken up, however they cooperated. Soon the ship's list had become more and more severe, her bow beginning to lower into the ocean and her rudder and propellers were now exposed as the stern began to rise. The boats launched one by one until only a handful were left raised. Kitty, Dudley, the Chief, and Keswick all met at their muster station. Their boat hadn't yet launched. The group had helped many passengers make it to the boats. The Chief and Keswick got into the boat.

"I can't leave yet! My child is missing!" One desperate mother shouted as a crewman pulled her into the boat.

"Mine too! You can't make me leave!" A father shouted from the next boat over. However another crewman forced him to sit back down.

"None of you can get off the boats! Restrain them!" an officer ordered. At that moment the Captain came out onto the deck. He had heard everything.

"The officer is right, none of you can get off the boats. However I just received word the entire children's club is unaccounted for. I will search for them personally. I won't leave the ship until they are safe." He said.

"I'm coming with you!" Dudley declared.

"I'll stay behind and keep the last boat open." A crewman said.

"So will I!" Kitty declared.

"If we aren't back in fifteen minutes, leave without us. Don't worry though, if those kids don't leave the ship, we won't either." The Captain promised. He and Dudley ran back inside.

"Lower away!" the officer ordered.

"No! My baby!" the mother shrieked in panic as a crewman held her down.

Fifteen minutes passed, and for Kitty they were the longest fifteen minutes of her life. The ship had listed so far to starboard Kitty and the lone crewman had to struggle to remain on their feet. Fortunately for them the last boat was on the starboard side, because the port side was no longer accessible. Finally just as all hope seemed lost, Dudley and the Captain returned with all the kids and the councilor. Kitty smiled big as she ran to her partner and threw her arms around him.

"You did it Dudley!" she praised. The Captain and the councilor helped the children into the boat as Dudley hugged Kitty back.

"We need to leave. The ship is about to go down." The Captain warned. He helped them both into the boat.

The crewman got in and the Captain was the last to leave after setting the davits on 'automatic lower'. Once the boat was lowered it traveled away from the ship, joining the other lifeboats at a safe distance. The Captain, Kitty, and Dudley looked on.

The S.S. Skyward keeled over under the weight of the water. The ship creaked and groaned as she rolled over onto her side. Deck chairs, tables, and other items fell from the top deck as she did so. The ship sank down into the ocean once she was on her side. The S.S. Skyward was gone, on her way to her final resting place at the sea floor.

Kitty turned to face Dudley. She smiled warmly and spoke. "Dudley, that was the bravest thing I ever saw a man do. I am honored to be your partner."

The Captain turned to face Dudley. He also spoke with praise. "I may have misjudged you, Agent Puppy. You have my thanks."

"Does this mean I can drive the lifeboat?" Dudley asked with a big smile.

"Absolutely not." The Captain replied.

"Aww!" Dudley complained.


	12. Epilogue

Dangerous Waters

Epilogue:

A few hours after the S.S. Skyward disappeared beneath the waves, the Icelandic Coast Guard arrived to rescue the boats, thanks to a combination of distress signals sent by the Captain and emergency flares fired by the crew. Not a single life had been lost in the sinking. Meanwhile, Lord Supremus was preparing for the next phase of the plan as his ships returned home…


End file.
